(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a ceramic product having a complicated shape. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing a ceramic product of complicated shape by controlling the weight of a molding mixture to be injected into the cavity of a mold.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Injection molding has been known as a process for production of a ceramic product, particularly a ceramic product having a complicated shape. In recent years, with the improvement in the techniques of related fields, it has been investigated to apply the injection molding even for production of a ceramic product having a complicated shape and yet a large dimension, for example, a gas turbine part such as dynamic blade, static blade or the like.
In the conventional injection molding, however, it has been difficult to control the operation of a molding machine, the fluidity of mixture to be molded, etc. and, as a result, it has been difficult to grasp the optimum molding conditions which can give satisfactory degreasing and sintering. Besides, the molded material has shown cracking and deformation during degreasing in some cases. As the causes therefor, there are considered, for example, the large density distribution of molded material due to inappropriate molding conditions, the inappropriate degreasing operation, and the high binder content in molded material. No adequate solution thereto has been found out.
For the above-mentioned cracking, etc. appearing during degreasing, taking a longer time during degreasing might be one solution. In this case, however, since it is impossible to reflect the molding conditions obtained with one molded material, in preparation of other molded material to quickly determine the molding conditions for the other molded material, a long time has been necessary for determining favorable molding conditions.